


Baby, You're Perfect

by samandbucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Louis has been having trouble getting pregnant. It's negative pregnancy test after negative pregnancy test. Now, he's starting to give up, starting to think that there's something wrong with him. Things get even worse when Niall announces that he's pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis shakes his head as tears begin to form in his eyes as he stares at another pregnancy test in his hands.

“Lou, baby. What is it?” Zayn asks as he places a hand on the omega’s shoulder, causing the omega to jump at the sudden touch. Zayn looks down and takes a deep breath when he sees the negative test resting in Louis’s hands. Another negative pregnancy test. “Oh, Louis.”

Louis scoffs and throws the test across the room, sobbing into his hands. “It’s never going to work!”

“Hey,” Zayn wraps his arms around Louis, rubbing his back. “It will work, I promise. We’ll make it work.”

“You sh- shouldn’t make promises th- that you can’t keep,” Louis cries, breaking Zayn’s heart more.

Zayn frowns, and pulls his omega close, wishing there was something more to help him. They’ve been trying and failing for months to have a baby in the pack with Louis, and nothing is working. Louis is starting to give up and starting to think that it’s his fault for not being able to give his alpha’s the pups they want.

“Alpha!”

Zayn startles when he hears the sound of their Irish omega running through the house.

Louis quickly wipes away his tears and he looks up, just as Niall is running into their bedroom, a smile plastered across his face. Louis takes a deep breath as he stares at him.

“Alpha, it worked!” Niall squeals excitedly. “I’m pregnant!” He falls into Zayn’s arms.

Zayn’s eyes widen as he catches Niall in his arms, and he instantly looks over at Louis with concern. “I-” He wants to be happy for Niall, but how can he be happy knowing Louis has been struggling to get pregnant. This is only going to make matters worse for Louis.

“Congratulations Niall,” Louis whispers, trying to hold himself together. “I’m ha- happy for you.” He shakily stands up from the bed and starts making his way out of the bedroom.

Zayn pulls away from Niall’s hug. “I’m happy for you, sweetheart. I am. But... I have to take care of this,” he stands up and quickly follows Louis down the stairs. “Lou. Louis! Where do you think you’re going?”

“Alpha?” Niall asks with confusion as he watches the alpha run after Louis.

Louis quickly walks over to the closet and pulls out his skateboard and jacket. “The park,”

“By yourself?” Zayn asks, scoffing. “Not a chance. You can go in the backyard.”

“No offense Alpha, but home is not the place I want to be right now. I need to be by myself,” Louis snaps.

“Baby,” Zayn begins as he starts walking towards Louis.

“Don’t call me that,” Louis warns. “Do not call me baby.” He takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” Zayn apologizes quickly, sighing softly and walks over to Louis, wrapping his arms around him.

“Hey,”

Zayn looks over as Liam and Harry are walking into the house. “Hey, sweetheart.” Liam smiles at Louis. “Where’s Niall? Did he tell you guys the good news?”

“Alpha, please,” Louis begs as he looks up at Zayn with watery eyes.

Zayn takes a deep breath as he stares at Louis. “You are not going by yourself. Just give me a second,” he tells Louis, before grabbing Liam and taking him to the kitchen. “Niall told us that he was pregnant, but um, it couldn’t have been a more terrible timing.” He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“What do you mean?” Liam asks, blinking a few times.

Zayn looks down and sighs, before looking up at Liam. “Louis. His pregnancy test came out negative,”

“Wait, he took a pregnancy test again? God dammit Zayn, why didn’t you tell me this? It was negative?” Liam frowns, and then he looks over to see Harry softly chatting with Louis. “Fuck. I’m sorry.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “This is what… the tenth negative one? What are we gonna do?”

“I’ll take care of Louis. It’s not good for him to be around Niall right now, so I’m gonna take him to the park and let him skate for a little, blow off some steam,” Zayn says. “We’ll be back around dinner time, alright?”

“Alright,” Liam nods, and then he walks back to Louis with Zayn. Liam wraps his arm around Louis and pulls him into a hug, just as Niall is walking back downstairs. “We’ll talk when you come back, alright, love?” He gently kisses Louis’s forehead, and watches as Louis leaves with Zayn.

“What’s wrong with Louis?” Niall asks, frowning at his alpha’s.

Liam sighs. “We’ll talk about it later. Louis needs to blow off some steam right now,” he says.

“Is Zayn mad at me? His reaction isn’t what I thought it would be,” Niall mumbles.

“No, babe, he’s not mad at you,” Liam walks over to Niall, pulling him into a hug. “Trust me. It’s just… um, the pregnancy came at a bad timing is all. He’s happy for you. He just needs to take care of Louis right now. Now, think about what you want for dinner. Tonight is all about you.” He kisses Niall once.

Zayn sits by himself on a bench as he watches Louis skate around the park, riding on the ramps and doing flips and tricks. He can’t help but worry for the omega. Zayn knows Louis is being strong, but he also knows that Louis will break if he gets another negative pregnancy test.

“Hey, careful, babe!” Zayn shouts when Louis almost takes a tumble on one of the ramps. He chuckles when Louis flips him off and continues skating around the ramp. Zayn knew that it would be better for him to be with Louis, because he’s the only alpha in their pack that he can get away with doing things such as flipping him off and being mouthy. Zayn isn’t as strict as the other two alpha’s in their pack, and he’s more chill.

Zayn pulls out his phone and smiles as he films Louis skating, before posting a quick video on his instagram story. He knows the fans love when they post videos of Louis skateboarding.

“Alpha!” Louis shrieks before he falls down to the ground, his skateboard flying in the opposite direction.

Zayn’s eyes widen. “Shit!” He immediately rushes over to Louis. “I told you to be careful, didn’t I?”

Louis whines at his alpha’s “I told you so”, and allows Zayn to pull him up in a sitting position. “Fuck off, Zayn. Shit. Liam is going to kill me for getting hurt again. Where did my skateboard go?”

“Over in the bushes,” Zayn says, sitting beside Louis. “You were doing pretty well though.”

“Really?” Louis asks, looking over at Zayn with a smile on his face.

“Mhm. You’re getting better. I’m honestly still surprised you took up skateboarding as a hobby,”

“Well, I’ve gotta do something to keep myself busy on our break,” Louis says. “If it isn’t getting pregnant.”

Zayn frowns at Louis. “We’ll keep trying. I’m not giving up on you, and neither is Liam or Harry,”

“I don’t want to be pregnant while Niall’s pregnant, so now I have to wait even longer,” Louis mumbles.

“Why don’t you wanna be pregnant with Niall?” Zayn asks curiously.

“Because,” Louis sighs. “I know it sounds silly, but it should be all about Niall when he’s pregnant, not Louis and Niall. I don’t want to take the spotlight away from him. That’s not fair.”

“Fuck. You’re the most selfless person I know Louis,” Zayn whispers, leaning over to kiss him sweetly. 

“Niall will be able to finish the rest of the tour, won’t he? If he’s in the early stages,” Louis says.

“Yeah, I think so. That’s something that we’ll have to talk about later, although I’m sure Liam will protest and do everything he can to stop Niall from touring while he’s pregnant,” Zayn says.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Liam is so damn protective of him, it’s kind of ridiculous,”

“Who can blame him? Niall is our little baby,” Zayn chuckles. “Come on. You came here to skate. We still have a little bit of time before dinner.” He stands up, and then pulls Louis up by the arm. “Your arm…?”

“It’ll be fine. It’s just a cut. We’ll fix it when we get home,” Louis assures him.

Zayn chuckles, and then he walks over and retrieves Louis’s skateboard from the bushes.

“Want to try?” Louis asks when Zayn hands him his skateboard.

“I’ll fall on my ass if I get on that thing, no thanks,” Zayn chuckles. “I’d rather watch you instead.”

“I see. Perv,” Louis jokes as he playfully shoves Zayn before getting on his skateboard and taking off.

****

“Louis is so in his element when he’s skateboarding,” Niall says as he walks into the bedroom as he watches Zayn’s multiple instagram stories of Louis skateboarding, including one of Louis falling again.

“Liam’s gonna freak when he sees that cut on Louis’s arm though,” Harry chuckles from the bed.

Niall smiles, and then he stuffs his phone back in his pocket. He glances over and sees a small object sitting near the wall. He walks over to the object and bends down to pick it up. Niall frowns when he sees that it’s actually a negative pregnancy test, and he immediately knows that it belongs to Louis. “Wait… Haz, is this why Louis got upset earlier?” He turns to look at Harry, showing the pregnancy test.

“Shit,” Harry curses before sliding off the bed and hurrying over to Niall. “Is that Louis’s?”

“Liam!” Niall shouts before running out of the bedroom, Harry following. They find Liam in the kitchen.

“Hey sweetheart, did you say my name?” Liam asks as he looks up at Niall.

“The hell is this?” Niall asks as he slams the pregnancy test on the kitchen counter, in front of Liam.

Liam blinks a few times as he looks down, and then he frowns when he sees the pregnancy test. “Oh. Where did you find this?” He asks as he looks up at Niall.

“It was lying on our bedroom floor. That’s Louis’s,” Niall says. “Another one?”

Liam sighs. “Yes, another one. I didn’t want you to feel bad, or feel guilty for being pregnant,” he says.

“No. I don’t feel bad or guilty. I feel sad. Louis’s been trying for so long. We try once and I’m pregnant,” Niall argues. “Why aren’t we talking about this? This is important.”

“I’ve already talked to Zayn about it. Louis doesn’t want to go see a doctor. We’re gonna try with Louis a couple more times and if nothing works, then we can talk about other options for him,” Liam explains.

Niall sighs and runs a hand over his face. “It’s no wonder he was so upset earlier!”

“We had no idea Louis would be buying pregnancy tests today, otherwise I would have warned Zayn, and we wanted it to be a surprise, remember?” Liam says. His head snaps up when the door opens, and he can’t help but smile as he watches the sight in front of him.

“I have legs, you know!” Louis cries as Zayn carries him into the house, kicking his feet.

“That’s true. So do I, and I have arms as well. You’re my princess and I’m going to carry you,” Zayn grins. “Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy being carried like a princess.”

“Z, let go!” Louis whines, giggling when Zayn places him down on the floor ever so gently. “Thank you. Now, you promised me food.” He looks over at Zayn and crosses his arms against his chest playfully.

“Food is on the way. We’re having pizza, and I’ve ordered everyone’s favorite as requested by Niall,”

Niall gasps and immediately runs over to Louis, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Shit, Niall,” Louis says, the hug startling him. He blinks a few times as he puts an arm around Niall.

“I’m so so so sorry, boo bear,” Niall mumbles as he buries his face in Louis’s chest, squeezing him tightly. “I had no idea that you were still trying, otherwise I would have been more considerate.”

“Niall, don’t do that,” Louis gently pushes him away. “Don’t worry about me, okay? You’re pregnant, and… you’re allowed to be excited and happy that you’re pregnant. I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. I was just in a bad place honestly. But, I’m feeling better now. I’m happy for you. No one deserves this more than you.”

“You deserve this. You’ve gone through hell trying to get pregnant,” Niall frowns at Louis.

“I’ll be fine,” Louis tries to reassure him. “One pregnancy at a time, alright love?”

“Dammit, you’re the most selfless person I know, Louis,” Liam says as he watches the two omegas fondly.

“Hey, that’s what I said,” Zayn grins as he looks over at Liam.

Liam smiles, and then he walks over to Zayn and kisses him once. “Thank you for taking care of him. However,” he turns and looks at Louis. “You should have been more careful on that skateboard.”

Louis whines. “Li, I’m fine. It’s just a cut. It doesn’t even hurt anymore,” he says. “Zayn took care of me.”

Liam sighs softly as he walks up to Louis, pulling him into a kiss. “Be careful next time,” he warns gently.

“I try to. I just get carried away sometimes,” Louis admits, blushing under Liam’s gaze.

“Yes, I know you do, sweetheart,” Liam smiles and kisses Louis again. “Why don’t you and Niall get set up in the living room while I talk to the other alpha’s, alright?”

“Come on, NiNi. We’re not allowed to be involved in the alpha’s discussions,” Louis says, smirking, before grabbing Niall by the arm and then leading the way into the living room.

Liam chuckles as he watches the omega’s. “Come on, lads,” he takes them to the kitchen.

“Which one of you is the father of Niall’s baby?” Zayn asks, raising his eyebrows. “It certainly isn’t mine.”

“Liam, of course,” Harry replies as he rolls his eyes.

“Hey, watch it,” Liam warns, shoving Harry. “Yes, it’s mine. Speaking of, I tried to talk Niall out of touring, but he keeps insisting that he goes on tour up until he absolutely no longer has to. So, tour is a go still. But, I want to make sure Niall is taking care of so please watch him the best you can. That’s all I ask.”

“Hey, I know Niall is pregnant and everything… but, let’s not forget about Louis here. He’s an omega, and we still need to watch him too,” Zayn says as he looks over at Liam.

“Of course. I want both of our omega’s to remain safe for this tour. I just… I want Niall’s pregnancy to be as smooth as possible, and the less stress the better for him and the pup,” Liam says.

“Good thing there’s three of us alpha’s to look after them,” Harry smiles.

“You’re sure Louis’s going to be okay?” Liam asks as he looks over at Zayn. “I’m worried about him.”

“Yeah. I- I think so,” Zayn nods. “He’s in a better mood now, and he’ll need some time to get over it. But, we’ll keep trying. I’m not giving up on him. Louis deserves to have the baby he’s always wanted.”

Liam smiles, and gently squeezes Zayn’s shoulder. “Thank you. For not giving up on him,” he says.

“Yeah, of course,” Zayn nods, and looks over when he hears knocking at the front door.

“I’ve got it,” Harry says as he takes off to the door.

“Come on,” Liam grabs Zayn, and they head to the living room, where they find their two omega’s wrapped up in each other’s arms and in a very heated makeout session. Liam rolls his eyes at the two and starts to walk forward, but Zayn quickly stops him.

“Don’t stop them yet,” Zayn says as he watches the scene in front of them.

Louis finally pulls away from the kiss and smiles as he looks down at Niall, trying to catch his breath. “Babe, looks like we have a bit of an audience,” he whispers.

“Let’s give them a show then?” Niall grins.

“As much as I want that,” Liam begins, walking into the living room. “Food’s here.”

“Dammit Liam,” Zayn sighs, and also walks into the living room. “You just had to, didn’t you?”

“Don’t worry, alpha, we’ll be finishing this later,” Louis smirks, and then he kisses Niall once more before untangling himself from the younger omega. He looks up at the alpha and quickly he smiles innocently when he sees the amused expression on his face.

“You omegas will be the death of me,” Liam chuckles and shakes his head.

“Christ, Liam. How much pizza did you actually order?” Harry asks as he carries many boxes of pizza into the living room. “The pizza man must have thought we were crazy.”

“I ordered everyone’s favorite, just like Niall requested. Tonight is about him,” Liam defends himself. “Louis, sweetheart, will you go get some plates and drinks?”

“I can get it,” Niall says as he starts to stand up, but Liam quickly stops him.

“Ah, I asked Louis to,” Liam warns as he gently pushes Niall down. “But, thank you for offering. Louis?”

“Yes alpha,” Louis says, jumping to his feet and quickly hurrying to the kitchen.

“Is this because I’m pregnant?” Niall asks, pouting.

“I’m going to go help Louis,” Zayn says quickly before also heading to the kitchen.

“No, love. It’s not because your pregnant. Well, technically...” Liam says as he looks over at Niall. “But, you should get used to that. I don’t want you doing something unless you absolutely have to.”

Niall wants nothing more than to argue with his alpha about how wrong he is, but he decides against it because he really doesn't want to get in trouble or punished, so he settles with huffing in annoyance and sitting back against the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

Liam looks up when he hears a squeal followed by giggling coming from the kitchen. “Boys!” He shouts, and chuckles when he hears groaning coming from the alpha and the omega.

“We were having a lovely moment, and then you just had to go and ruin it, didn’t you Liam?” Louis asks when he and Zayn return with plates and drinks, his eyebrows raised at the older alpha.

“It’s my job,” Liam replies with a smile. “Come on, hurry up, lads! Our baby is hungry.”

“Alpha, I’m having a baby. You can’t call me that anymore,” Niall says as he looks up at Liam, giggling.

“Shut up. You’re still our baby,” Liam pouts, pulling Niall closer and snuggling him.

Louis sighs sadly to himself as he watches the pair before walking over and setting down the plates down on the coffee table. “Actually, on second thought... I- I don’t think I’m very hungry. I think I need to a nap,” he mumbles, instantly earning Liam’s attention. Louis bites his lip nervously as he looks at the alpha, knowing that Liam probably won’t let him skip a meal.

“What? You can’t skip dinner. We have rules for a reason, Louis,” Liam says.

“Li, it’s been a long day and I’m tired. I promise I’ll eat something later. Please?” Louis begs.

Liam sighs as he stares at Louis for a moment. “Fine, you can go. But, I will be coming up later to make sure you eat something. You’re already skinny enough as it is, we don’t need you skipping meals.”

Niall frowns as he watches Louis run up the stairs. “What just happened? He was fine...”

“It’s been a long day for Louis, and he’s probably still upset about earlier. He’ll be fine, Ni,” Zayn says.

“I wish there was something we could do for him,” Niall pouts.

“Louis made it clear that he doesn’t want to go and see a doctor about this, probably because he’s afraid of getting horrible news. I don’t blame him with that one. He would be devastated if the doctor told him that he can’t have children. The only thing we can really do is just keep trying until we get it,” Liam says, gently squeezing Niall’s shoulder. “For now, let’s just celebrate the pup we do have coming on the way.”

****

Things were a little different with this new tour, with Niall being pregnant now. They still wanted to make this tour as fun as possible while also making sure that Niall and their pup is safe.

It’s only been a few weeks now since tour has officially started. Louis has been distancing himself slightly but not too much because he doesn’t want the alpha’s or Niall to worry about him. He just hates watching the alpha’s fawn over Niall, and he can’t stop himself from feeling jealous no matter how hard he tries.

“There you are,”

Louis blinks a few times as he looks up and then sees Liam walking into the upstairs lounge, where Louis has tucked himself into the big bed while everybody else is downstairs.

“Oh, hi alpha,” Louis says, pushing himself up slightly.

“Just wanted to make sure I knew where you were. Haven’t heard from you all night,” Liam says.

“Sorry, I was just… I’m feeling a little tired is all. Didn’t want to sleep in my bunk,” Louis tells him.

Liam sighs softly as he stares at Louis, and then he crawls onto the bed, crawling over to Louis. “I get it… I just don’t like you being up here by yourself all the time,”

“I’m not up here by myself, though. You’re here,” Louis grins.

Liam chuckles, and then he leans over to kiss Louis. He goes to pull away, but Louis continues the kiss. Liam grabs Louis and pushes him down on his back, kissing him roughly. Liam gasps and pulls away. “Fuck, as much as I want this… I- I can’t. I've already gotten one of you omega’s pregnant.”

“I…” Louis tries not to let those words hurt him, although he knows Liam means no harm.

“Wait a second…” Liam sits up and pulls out his phone, sending a text to Zayn.

Within’ minutes, Zayn is walking into the lounge. “I was summoned?”

“Zayn, darling. Your omega needs you,” Liam says, smiling. “Hope you weren’t too busy.”

“You’re kidding, right? I’m never too busy for my sweet omega,” Zayn says. He walks over to the bed and crawls over to Louis, kissing him sweetly. “I was beginning to wonder where you were.”

Liam chuckles. “Do take care of him,” he says, standing up from the bed. “Have fun, lads.”

“Oh, we will,” Zayn says, kissing Louis as he crawls on top of him. “You’re sure you want this?”

“Of course I do,” Louis breathes. “Just, promise not to give up on me if we get another negative test.”

Zayn shakes his head, frowning. “I could _never_ give up on you,” he whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis slowly starts moving on from trying to get pregnant. He focuses on Niall, and his boyfriend's. They're touring right now, so he doesn't have time to think about getting pregnant anyways. At least, that's what he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people asked for a part two. It's not as angsty as I planned for, but hopefully you still like it? :D

Zayn sighs and looks up from his drawing, and then he looks over and blinks a few times when he sees Louis standing in front of the mirror, his shirt lifted up slightly as he stares at himself in the mirror.

“Babes, what’re you doing?” Zayn asks as he places his notebook down on the bed.

“Do you think I’ve gotten fatter?” Louis asks, lifting his shirt up more. “I feel like I’m gaining weight.”

“What?” Zayn asks, instantly sitting up. “No. You look fine, Louis. You’re too hard on yourself.”

Louis jumps when the door opens suddenly, and sighs when he sees Liam walking into the room. “Christ, Liam. You could have warned us that you were coming!”

“What’s got you so jumpy?” Liam asks, chuckling. He walks over to Louis and kisses him.

“Liam, tell Louis that he isn’t fat,” Zayn says, and Louis rolls his eyes.

“What?” Liam asks, blinking a few times as he looks at Louis. “Loubear, you’re nowhere near close to fat! You’re so small and cute.” He gently wraps his arms around Louis and hugs him tightly.

“Okay! Okay! I get it,” Louis tries to shrug Liam off, but Liam refuses to let go.

“Have you been reading hate comments again on twitter? I thought you stopped that a long time ago,”

“I did. I’ve had twitter deleted off my phone for months now. I promise I wasn’t reading hate comments, Li. It’s just something that I’ve been noticing lately,” Louis tells him. “Where’s Harry and Ni?”

“The other room. Niall wanted to be alone with Harry for the night, claiming he hasn’t had Harry to himself for awhile. I’ll give you one guess as to what they’re doing,” Liam laughs.

“Bunch of wild animals they are, huh?” Louis chuckles, before walking over to the bed.

“Not like we have any room to talk,” Zayn smirks as he looks over at Louis.

It’s been two months since tour has started. Still, Louis isn’t pregnant. They haven’t talked about it either, and Louis’s quite grateful because he’s tired of talking about it. He’s pretty much given up hope on becoming pregnant, and is now just enjoying the time he has with his boyfriends. It’s more fun being with them when he’s not stressing about another negative pregnancy test.

Now, Louis just wants to help Niall get through his pregnancy. The tour has been hard for him, with all of the constant travelling. They try to make it as relaxing as possible for Niall, but that can only go so far. Niall tries his best to give everything he has every night on stage, but it gets pretty exhausting.

“Fuck,” Louis mumbles as soon as he starts feeling a headache coming. This has been happening a lot. Louis wakes up with morning sickness and nausea will hit him as well, and he has absolutely no idea why he’s suddenly feeling sick lately. It’s concerning, but he doesn’t want to talk about it. “We got Tylenol?”

“Feelin’ alright?” Zayn asks as he scoots closer to Louis and feels his forehead. “Lou, I’m getting worried. You’ve been getting sick lately. You should go to the hospital.”

Louis sighs as he looks at Zayn, quickly shoving Zayn’s hand away from his forehead. “No Zayn, I’m fine. I don’t need to go to the hospital. It’s just a headache,”

“But it’s not just a headache, is it?” Liam asks, raising his eyebrows. “We’re on tour. We can’t be sick, especially you omega’s. You don’t recover as fast as alpha’s do.”

“Li, no, please don’t make me go to the hospital,” Louis begs. “If it does get any worse, then I’ll go, okay? Right now... I just need some tea and Tylenol. And cuddles from my alpha’s.”

“We have more than enough cuddles to give,” Zayn grins.

“Alright, okay. I won’t make you go to the hospital just yet. You go ahead and relax, babe. I’ll get you some tea and Tylenol, okay?” Liam smiles softly at him, and then goes to make Louis some tea.

Louis sighs in relief, and then he climbs onto the bed, and instantly cuddles Zayn.

“You know, maybe you’re pregnant. You have the same symptoms Niall did at the start of his pregnancy,” Zayn points out once they’re in a more comfortable position on the bed.

Louis closes his eyes for a moment before shaking his head. “No. Shut up, okay? Don’t even go there, Zayn,” he says as he looks at Zayn. “I’m not pregnant. Please don’t try to get my hopes up.”

Zayn frowns at Louis, and then he gently rubs Louis’s arm to comfort him.

They lay like that for a moment before Liam walks over to the bed with tea and Tylenol in his hands.

“Finally,” Louis sits up as soon as he sees Liam.

“Sorry, Love. Here you go,” Liam says softly as he hands Louis the two items. “Babe, please talk to me. Why are you so afraid of going to the hospital? I don’t mean to pry on the subject, but this is worrying me. You don’t want to go to find out why you aren’t getting pregnant, and now you won’t go even though you’re clearly not feeling well right now. It’s really concerning me. We’re just worried about you, Lou.”

Louis takes a deep breath. “I- I don’t know, Li. I just… don’t like hospitals. Hospitals only bring bad news,” he mumbles. “I know they are usually there to help, but I’m terrified of the doctors telling me bad news.”

Liam frowns at the omega. “I understand, Louis,” he says softly, gently rubbing Louis’s leg. “But, babe. Even if you did somehow get bad news, we would be there for you. That’s what packs do, you know?”

Louis looks up at Liam and slowly nods. “I know, but that doesn’t change my mind about hospitals,”

“I didn’t expect it too,” Liam chuckles. “Take your Tylenol. We’ve got to get some rest for tomorrow.”

“Interviews all day, huh?” Louis asks, popping the Tylenol into his mouth.

“Not all day. Only a couple,” Liam pushes himself up onto the bed, and laughs when Zayn pulls him so that he’s lying across his lap. “Niall can’t handle all day interview sessions. We’re gonna be split up.”

“No,” Louis complains. “I hate when we’re split up!”

“I know, baby. But, there’s nothing we can do about it at this point,” Liam says. “It makes the interviews-” He yelps when Zayn slips his hand into his jeans. “Zayn!” He glares at him.

Zayn grins. “What? I’m not doing anything,”

“No,” Liam slaps his hand away. “We have interviews tomorrow, and I need- _oh_!” He sighs when Zayn grabs him and pushes him down on his back. “Malik, I swear-”

Louis smirks as he watches the two, sipping his tea, as Liam slowly gives in to Zayn.

Somehow, the boys wake up in time the next morning. They shower and get dressed before heading to Lou to get their hair done. Harry and Niall are already there, Niall getting his hair done first.

“Ah, there’s my gorgeous omega,” Liam smiles as he walks over to Niall and then kisses him once. “Haz, you took care of him, didn’t you?” He turns to look at the youngest alpha.

“‘Course I did. Who do you take me for, Payno?” Harry asks, faking to be offended.

Liam chuckles. “Missed you last night,” he says to Niall.

“Thanks for letting me have a night with Harry,” Niall blushes. “I know how you are…”

“That’s alright, love,” Liam shakes his head. “Good thing I had these two idiots to distract me last night,” Liam says as he points over at a very sleepy Louis and Zayn.

“Excuse me, this idiot gave you the best blowjob you ever had last night!” Louis exclaims.

“Alright, that’s enough boys!” Lou warns, glaring at Liam. “Sit down, and wait your turn.”

Liam smiles innocently at Lou before rushing over to the couch and sitting down beside Louis, with Harry on the other side of him. Nothing makes Louis happier than being surrounded by his alpha’s.

Even though Louis is still quite upset that he has to be separated from all of his boys for their interviews, he can’t help but pleased to be with Liam and Zayn. He always gets to sit in between his alpha’s.

“Good morning, lads,” the interviewer greets.

“Morning,” Liam greets back cheerfully. “Lovely to see you again.”

“You remember me? Wow. Good to see you again as well,” the interviewer chuckles. “How’s tour?”

“Brilliant,” Liam replies first. “We’re really enjoying it, aren’t we, boys?”

“Yeah. Absolutely,” Zayn nods. “Yeah, the crowds have been really amazing so far.”

“How is Niall doing? I’m sure it isn’t easy for him, being pregnant and all on tour?”

Louis frowns slightly at the question. “Niall is wonderful,” he answers. “He’s a trooper, that’s for sure. But, despite being pregnant, he still puts on an amazing show every single night. We’re proud of him.”

“Do you have any plans for the band once Niall gives birth?”

“We haven’t discussed it quite yet, although I’m sure we’ll take some time off for Niall to recover, and then for us to be with our little pup. We don’t want to rush into anything. But, fret not, One Direction will be making a fifth album and most likely doing another tour. We just don’t have any plans yet,” Liam says.

“That’s wonderful to hear. I know the fans have been panicking about a 1D split,” the interview says. “Louis, I can’t help but be curious. I mean, what’s it like being around Niall when he’s pregnant? Are you thinking about having your own children?” He raises his eyebrows at Louis.

Louis freezes. Of course this had to come up in the interview, just when Louis is finally starting to move on from all those horrible negative pregnancy tests. He just doesn’t want to think about kids anymore.

Louis puts on a fake smile, ignoring the worried looks his alpha’s are giving him. “Of course I’ve thought about having my own children. Every omega dreams of having children. I’ve thought about it long before Niall got pregnant. But, I’m not in a rush at the moment,” he says. “I know my alpha’s want more children, but I’m happy where I am now. Like I said, no rush.”

“Fair enough,” the interview nods. “It would be difficult having two pregnant omega’s on tour, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes,” Liam chuckles. “One pregnancy at a time, yeah?” He looks over at Louis and smiles reassuringly.

Louis is already done with the day after the first interview. The first interviewer kept trying to pry about their personal lives. They unfortunately had to cut the interview short because Liam got upset when Louis got uncomfortable with the questions being asked. Liam wasn’t having any of it.

“Louis,” Harry instantly pulls the omega into a hug, after just learning what’s happened.

Louis whimpers and buries his face in Harry’s chest, desperately needing the comfort from his alpha.

“I’m so sorry, baby. That interviewer had no right to ask those questions,” Harry whispers.

“We shouldn’t be split up for interviews anymore,” Niall says, seeming just as upset as Harry. “It only gives the interviewers opportunities like this. I refuse to be split up from you boys again.”

“Niall’s absolutely right. No more being split up, especially after today,” Liam agrees, nodding. “We’ll still do the rest of today’s interviews, but we’ll do them together. We’ll have Paul look over the questions too. Because, I won’t stand for my omega being uncomfortable like that ever again.”

****

Things only seemed to be getting worse for Louis after that day. The sickness doesn’t really go away, although the alpha’s seemed to have forgotten about him as they pay more attention to Niall’s pregnancy. Louis understands, but it doesn’t stop him from hurting. The alpha’s have never forgotten about him before. They’ve always made sure to include him in all of their pack activities.

“Are you sure you want to do this Louis?” Lou asks as she hands Louis pregnancy tests.

“Zayn mentioned it to me before when I first started noticing getting bigger, I didn’t want to believe him. But, look-” Louis lifts his shirt up. “I’ve gotten bigger since then. What else could it be but a pregnancy?”

Lou chuckles. “Louis, there’s no question about it! There’s a baby in there,”

Louis looks up at Lou. “Y- You’re sure? What if I’ve just gotten fatter? I have been eating a lot more,”

“Louis, I’ve been pregnant before. I know the difference. You’re pregnant, Lou!” Lou squeals excitedly, knowing how hard Louis has been trying to get pregnant these past few months. “You should immediately go to the hospital and make sure everything is alright with the baby.”

“But-” Louis frowns. “Who’s going to take me? The alpha’s won’t leave Niall alone for anything.”

Lou frowns as well. “I’ll take you then,” she says. “I’ll just text the boys that we’re going shopping, that way they won’t get upset once they realize you’re not around. Okay?”

“Okay,” Louis breathes. He looks down at his stomach and takes a deep breath.

Could Louis really be pregnant? It’s obvious. But, why Why now when his alpha’s are very clearly more focused on Niall. Why couldn’t he have gotten pregnant before when they actively trying.

 **lou** :  
_taking louis shopping, be back with him later x_

 **liam** :  
_take care of him, and make sure you take security_

“We’re good to go,” Lou says once she gets the reply from Liam.

“Wait, did they say anything?” Louis asks, finding it hard to believe the alpha’s would let him go out, when normally they would have an absolute hissy fit over him going anywhere by himself.

“Told me to take care of you, and we need to call some of your security,” Lou says. “Sorry, Louis.”

Louis takes a deep breath, trying not to let this get to him. It’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.

Finally, Louis makes it to the hospital with Lou. Unfortunately, they were followed by paparazzi, so Louis knows this will make it onto a headline. But, he can’t think about right now.

“You’re pregnant, Mr. Tomlinson,”

Louis bursts into tears as soon as the doctor spoke the words. He’s actually pregnant, after months of trying and constantly failing. Louis is going to have a little pup of his own.

Louis is around four months pregnant with a healthy baby. A little boy, to be exact.

It’s all too much. Louis can’t handle all of this, and can’t stop crying. He tries to hide himself behind Lou as they walk back to their car, not wanting the paparazzi to snap a photo of him crying.

“I’m so happy for you, Louis,” Lou whispers as she hugs Louis, once they’re both in the car.

Louis wants to be happy, but he can’t help but feel like the rest of this pregnancy is going to be terrible, because of the alpha’s ignoring him and not paying any attention to him at all.

Louis is not going to tell the boys that he’s pregnant. He’ll let them figure it out on their own.

“You have to take care of yourself,” Lou says when she standing with Louis outside of the tour bus. “Please, take care of yourself. No running around on stage like you usually do. Eat healthier. Okay?”

“I promise,” Louis says as he rests his hand on his stomach, gently rubbing the tiny baby bump.

“I love you, Louis,” Lou hugs him. “Go on. You’ve already been gone for far too long.”

“Sure. I mean, not that the alpha’s have noticed,” Louis mumbles before quickly climbing into the tour bus. When he walks inside, he spots Niall sleeping on the couch in between Harry and Liam. Zayn is on the other side of the couch, drawing in his notebook. It’s like they haven’t even noticed Louis is gone.

Louis tries to sneak by without any of the alpha’s seeing him, but unfortunately, Liam catches him.

“Hey Lou, how was the shopping trip?” Liam asks.

“It was f- fine,” Louis mumbles, trying not to let himself get choked up. “Yeah, we had fun.”

“Don’t see any bags,” Harry points out, raising his eyebrows.

“Um, yeah… I didn’t buy anything,” Louis says, and at least he’s being truthful. “We just looked around.”

Zayn finally looks up from his notebook, raising his eyebrows at Louis. “That doesn’t sound like something you would do,” he says. “You can’t go shopping and not buy something.”

“I just didn’t feel like buying something, alright?” Louis snaps. “I’m going to bed.”

Niall quickly awakes, feeling his alpha’s upset and worried through their bond mark. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Liam instantly starts calming him down. “Everything’s fine. Go back to sleep.”

Louis goes to the bunks, where the lads hardly sleep because of the big bed they have. Louis’s only been sleeping in his bunk recently because he feels awkward and a little out of place sleeping with the pack. Louis grabs an item from each of the boys’ beds. Louis steals a beanie from Zayn, Liam’s favorite hoodie, a shirt from Harry, and a stuffie that Niall usually keeps with him.

Louis makes his way upstairs, where hardly anybody goes. It’s peaceful, and quiet.

Louis gently placing the items on the couch, and then he gets started. He grabs a sheet and then places one end on the left couch, and then the other side of the right couch. It takes him a few moments before finally getting the blanket to stay put. All he wants is a fort, some place he can hide and be safe.

Louis smiles proudly, and then he grabs the boys’ items, and crawls under the blanket.

The next two weeks consist of Louis working on his fort when they’re not doing interviews or performing. His fort is comfortable with blankets and pillows, and stealing more items from the boys to make it feel like home. Having these items is the only way he feels close to the boys these days. He’s honestly surprised that the boys haven’t noticed all of these items missing yet, but Louis won’t say anything about it.

Louis is practically nesting without realizing it, it’s the only thing getting him through this pregnancy so far, without the proper care and attention from his alpha’s. Nesting isn’t something that he and Niall do, especially with how busy they are. Plus, they have three alpha’s. They have no need for nesting.

“Hey, what’s this?” Liam asks suddenly one day, on one of their rare days off. They’ve been lounging on the tour bus all day, wanting to do nothing but relax. Harry and Liam are in the lounge while Niall is making himself some tea in the kitchen. Zayn is out with some of the security guards, having a smoke.

“Hm?” Harry asks, looking up from his phone to look over at Liam. “What’s wrong?”

“Look, these pictures of Louis,” Liam says, showing Harry the photos he’s found. The photos showing Louis entering and leaving the hospital with Lou. Liam doesn't like the photos of Louis leaving though, because it looks like he's crying, and the thought of Louis crying breaks Liam's heart, because he remembers what Louis said about hospitals before. “These are from the day Lou said she took him shopping, but they’re at a hospital. Why was Louis at the hospital without us?”

“So, Louis never went shopping? It makes sense. He returned with no bags,” Harry says.

“But that still doesn’t answer my question,” Liam says. “Why was he at the hospital with Lou?”

“You alpha’s can be so daft sometimes!”

Liam looks over and sees Niall standing in the doorway, looking unimpressed.

“What are you talking about?” Liam asks, pushing himself up.

“How have you not noticed Louis’s growing stomach?” Niall asks. “Louis is pregnant. That’s probably why he went to the hospital, to confirm the pregnancy.”

“How did you figure this out? A- And, why didn’t you tell us?” Harry asks with frustration.

“I only just discovered it a couple days ago. I spotted Louis rubbing his belly. I didn’t think of it as anything, until I heard you mention Louis being at the hospital just now. Fuck. Louis’s pregnant!”

“Why wouldn’t he say anything to us though?” Harry asks, frowning.

“Well,” Niall hesitates. “You have been spending an awful lot of time with me lately…”

“Niall, stay here. Text Zayn to get his ass here,” Liam curses before immediately rushing up the stairs, followed by Harry. The alpha’s run upstairs as fast as they can, knowing this is where Louis has been sleeping, and are shocked when they find the fort that Louis has built for himself.

“Oh my-” Harry begins as he clutches at his chest. “Has he… is he _nesting_?”

Liam takes a deep breath before slowly bending down, his heart breaks when he sees Louis in the back, curled up with his laptop in front of him, a random movie playing. There are items that all belong to the other boys everywhere. Louis has obviously been nesting, and Liam isn’t sure how they didn’t notice.

“Let me go in first, Haz. I just don’t want to overwhelm him when he wakes,” Liam whispers to Harry, before crawling under the fort and making his way over to Louis.

Liam stops when he gets close enough, and then sees Louis’s little bump. His heart breaks even more, and all he wants to do is take the omega in his arms and beg for forgiveness. Liam gently rests his hand on Louis’s bump, before moving his hand up to his arm and gently shaking him awake.

“Lou,” Liam speaks, even though Louis has headphones in his ears.

Louis stirs for a moment before his eyes slowly flutter open. He looks up and gasps when he sees Liam in front of him. He remembers where he is, which is why he starts freaking out.

“Louis, baby. Hey, calm down,” Liam says quickly, his grip on Louis getting tighter to keep him from completely lashing out. Louis’s pregnant after all, that wouldn’t be good. “Louis, shh baby, it’s okay.”

Louis whimpers and shakes his head frantically. “Y- You W- We- Weren’t su- supposed to s- see!”

“We’re not mad, Loubear,” Liam tries to assure the omega. He looks over when he hears footsteps and now sees an extra pair of legs, which he assumes belongs to Zayn. Liam looks back at Louis softly. “Louis, take a deep breath for me. Deep breath. Yeah, that’s good.” He sighs in relief as Louis starts calming down. “There we go. See? It’s okay. We’re not mad. We were just worried.”

“‘M sorry,” Louis mumbles, his eyes watering with tears.

“Don’t be sorry,” Liam tells him. “Sit up for me, will you?” He helps Louis into a more comfortable position. “So, this is where you’ve been hanging out all this time, huh?”

Louis blushes as he looks down, and then his eyes widen as soon as he realizes that his baby bump is completely showing. He looks back up at Liam. “You-”

Liam grins, which is the last reaction Louis thought he would have. “Louis, we’re so happy for you!”

“B- But, I-” Louis begins, blinking a few times with confusion.

Liam leans forward and hugs Louis tightly. “Don’t say anything. We’re not mad at you or anything. I just wish that you would have told us as soon as you found out-” Liam pulls away again to look at Louis. “But, I understand why you didn’t. We’ve been so horrible to you these past few weeks. We weren’t meaning to. We were just trying to make sure Niall’s pregnancy continues to go smoothly as he gets further along. That gives us no right to ignore you, especially when you’ve been pregnant this whole time.”

“I- I didn’t know I was pregnant. I only just found out,” Louis tells him.

Liam leans forward and kisses Louis sweetly. “I’m so bloody happy. I know how badly you’ve wanted this, and how much you struggled, and now you've got it!”

Louis smiles as he looks up at his alpha, and then he frowns slightly. “Where’s…?”

“Oh,” Liam chuckles and looks over. “Boys? Come in.”

Zayn is the first one to enter the fort. He immediately crawls over to Louis and then hugs him tightly. “You’re pregnant?” He whispers, closing his eyes. “Oh my God, Louis.”

Louis closes his eyes as he buries his face in Zayn’s chest. “It’s yours,” he breathes.

Harry sits beside Liam, grinning as he watches the two. He watches as the two have tried and tried again to get pregnant. He couldn’t be more happier for his lovers, but more importantly, he couldn't be more happier for Louis.

Louis pulls away from the hug and kisses Zayn passionately. “Y- You still want this baby?”

“More than anything,” Zayn whispers, his gaze never leaving Louis. “I never gave up on you…”

“I know,” Louis whispers. “It was me who gave up. But, um… I guess it all worked out in the end, huh?” He laughs as a few tears slip out of his eyes. He smiles when Zayn wipes away the tears on his cheeks.

“I can’t wait to meet our little pup,” Zayn whispers, placing his hand on Louis’s bump.

“Boy,” Louis says, looking up at Zayn. “Pup is a boy. I’m four months pregnant.”

“Wait, so… you’re the same as Niall then?” Harry asks curiously, blinking a few times. "Niall's four months as well, isn't he?"

“Yes, but... I'm a few weeks behind, but yes. I know exactly when I got pregnant. I just didn’t want to believe there was a chance. But, I guess pregnancy tests aren’t always accurate, huh? Hopefully Niall won't hate me for being pregnant at the same time as him. This isn't exactly what I wanted," Louis mumbles.

"Niall won't hate you, babes. If anything, he'll be excited," Zayn tries to reassure him.

“Fuck. I can't believe you're pregnant, Louis. This is huge news. We have to celebrate!” Liam exclaims.

“Alpha, I can’t drink,” Louis complains as he leans against Zayn.

“We don’t have to drink to celebrate,” Liam says, and then rolls his eyes when Louis raises his eyebrows. “Don’t give me that look either. Get your mind out of the gutter, Tomlinson!” He shakes his head when Harry and Zayn burst into laughter, Louis joining in with giggling. His boyfriends who are about to be fathers are actual five year olds, but Liam honestly wouldn’t have them any other way.


End file.
